The Candidate is seeking a Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (MRSDA; K01) in order to develop an independent program of research on adolescent alcohol use, sexual risk behavior and sexual victimization. Ultimately, this program of research will be applied to prevention. The award will provide the time and resources necessary for the candidate to receive extensive mentoring, training, and supervised research experience. Proposed career development and training activities include: (a) an examination of the relevant literature; (b) ethics training; (c) statistical training; (d) development of instruments for assessing risk behavior over time; and (e) training in the development of cognitive-based prevention programs appropriate for an adolescent population. The specific aims of this research are: 1) to gain a preliminary understanding of adolescent perceptions of risk and how these perceptions influence decision-making related to risk behavior; 2) to examine the predictors of adolescent alcohol use and sexual behavior; 3) to study the impact of age of onset of alcohol use and sex on negative sexual outcomes; and 4) to gain an understanding of the contexts in which adolescents initiate risk behavior and experience sexual victimization. \Maria Testa, Ph.D. and Michael Windle, Ph.D. will serve as co-Preceptors on this award. Consultants are Julie Downs, Ph.D., Baruch Fischhoff, Ph.D., and Jonathon Tubman, Ph.D. This team will provide the expertise in adolescent alcohol use, sexual risk behaviors, sexual victimization, and cognitive-based interventions. The resources at the Research Institute on Addictions provide the ideal environment for developing a career in alcohol research, and for conducting the research outlined in this proposal.